dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetwisted (3.5e Template)
= Planetwisted = [[Summary::Ice shines on the flank of the beast before you, and icicles dangle from it's mouth. Surely this creature must be dead, having frozen solid in terrible place. But no, it cranes it's neck, turning to look at you, the ice bending in tandem with it's body.]] A planetwisted is a creature that has been directly affected by the energies that make up the planes, and who have been forever changed by it. A planetwisted's physical appearance can vary greatly. Certain planetwisted appear to be angels, pure and simple, while others appear to have been the offspring of a human and an elemental. Regardless, all planetwisted are far different from their 'natural' cousins. Creating a Planetwisted Planetwisted is an acquired template that can be applied to any creature that has either spent an extreme amount of time upon a different plane of existence, or undergone a ritual to expose their body to raw planar forces. Should someone wish to make themselves a planetwisted via a ritual, it is suggested that, for every +1 LA of the template, it costs either 3000 xp (the cost buy off the LA) or 15,000g (x5 the cost of XP). Of course, a plot or quest to obtain the template may be required. You may choose as many benefits or penalties from the list of modifications below as you wish. The visual appearance of a planetwisted always varies. All of the effects given below are extraordinary abilities, unless otherwise noted. At the end of each modification description, there is a cost listed, with the unit p''. These cost are what determine the cost of this template, as detailed below. Minor Benefits The following are all minor modifications that heighten a character's physical abilities. Please note that a character cannot take a number of benefits so that the total positive ''p value of this template would be greater than (half their HD (rounded down) + 5). You gain a +10 foot increase to your land speed. This modification can be taken multiple times, and it's effects stack. Though, this template cannot add more than +30 feet to a characters land speed. Cost: 1p You gain a +2 bonus to one of your ability scores. This modification can be selected multiple times, and it's effects stack, but it cannot grant more than a +4 bonus to any single ability score. Cost: 1p You no longer require sleep to survive. Cost: 1p You no longer require air to survive. Cost: 1p You no longer require food to survive. Cost: 1p You gain fast healing equal to (1 + ¼ your HD). Cost: 2p You gain a bonus feat. You may only select this modification once. Cost: 2p You gain Blindsight out to 20 ft. Cost: 2p You gain Tremorsense out to 40 ft. Cost: 2p You gain the scent quality. Cost: 2p You gain a +10 inherent bonus to a single skill. For example, your body could be encased in slippery slime, that grants you a +10 bonus to escape artist, or perhaps your body has turned into a ghost like shadow, granting you a bonus to hide. Cost: 2p You gain powerful wings that may be feathered, batlike, or even made of stone, grating you a flight speed equal to (your land speed−10) at Average Maneuverability. At 5 HD, this upgrades to good maneuverability. At 10 HD, this flight maneuverability upgrades to perfect. Cost: 2p You gain fins, powerful leg muscles that can propel you forward extremely quickly, and gills, granting you a swim speed equal to (your land speed−10 feet), and the ability to breath underwater without a problem. At 5 HD, this swim speed improves to (your land speed). At 10 HD, this swim speed improves to (your land speed+10 feet). Cost: 2p (Su): The damage you deal with manufactured weapons causes a persistent wound. A creature injured by a manufactured weapon you use loses 2 additional hit points each round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a Heal check, a cure spell, or a heal spell. However, a character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a manufactured weapon you use must succeed on a caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured character. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The infernal wound is a supernatural ability of you, not of the weapon you use. The check DCs are (10 + half your HD + your Con modifier). Only one Infernal Wound may be applied - once it is removed you may cause another one. Cost: 2p Tongues (Su): You can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level equal to your Hit Dice). This ability is always active. Cost: 2p You gain a +2 natural armor bonus to your AC at 1 HD and an addition +1 every 4 HD beyond (4th, 8th, 12th, etc). If you already have natural armor, use whichever value is higher. Cost: 3p You gain immunity to cold. A character cannot take this modification if he selects the Regeneration major benefit, or the Warm Body minor penalty. Cost: 3p You gain immunity to fire. A character cannot take this modification if he selects the Regeneration major benefit, or the Chill Body minor penalty. Cost: 3p All of your HD, both past and future, improve by one step, to a maximum of d12. Cost: 3p Your body has become in tune with battle, and all of it's dips and flows. You never take a penalty to attack rolls greater that −5. Even penalties made because an attack being an iterative attack is never greater than −5. Cost: 3p Major Benefits The following are all major modifications that heighten a characters physical abilities. A character may only have a single major positive modification per 10p worth of modifications. Please note that a character cannot take a number of benefits so that the total positive p'' value of this template would be greater than (half their HD (rounded down) + 5). ' ' You no longer takes penalties to your ability scores for aging and no longer have a maximum age, allowing you to live forever. Bonuses to ability scores for aging still accrue. ''Cost: 4p Your physical body is judgement itself, and it seems that nothing can stop you. Any melee attack you make ignores hardness and damage reduction. Cost: 4p : Your physical stature lets you function in many ways as if you were one size category larger. Whenever you are subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), you are treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to you. You are also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect you. You can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, your space and reach remain those of a creature of your actual size. The benefits of this special quality stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. Cost: 4p You gain an additional pair of arms. Your original arms (if any) are your primary arms, and add your full Strength modifier to damage rolls. The new limbs are secondary limbs, and add only half of your Strength modifier to damage rolls (unless you had no arms, in which case the arms created by the spell are primary arms). You also can qualify for multiweapon fighting feats Cost: 5p Whether by divine blessing, or your own sheer presence, you gain a +1 deflection bonus to your AC, this deflection bonus increases by an addition +1 every 3 HD beyond (3rd, 6th, 9th, etc). Cost: 6p (Su): You gain the ability to, as a standard action, go ethereal as though by the effects of an ethereal jaunt spell. This etherealness lasts a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier, and can be used up to three times per day. Cost: 6p Your body restores itself at a phenomenal rate, granting you regeneration equal to (1 + ¼ your HD). When you gain this modification, you must select two options from the following list as ways to bypass your regeneration. Cost: 7p *Chaotic-aligned damage *Lawful-aligned damage *Good-aligned damage *Evil-aligned damage *Fire damage *Cold damage *Force damage *Bludgeoning damage *Slashing damage *Piercing damage *Damage from an adamantine weapon *Damage from a cold iron weapon *Damage from a silver weapon Penalties The following are all modifications that lower a characters physical abilities. Please note that a character cannot take a number of penalties so that the total negative p'' value of this template would be greater than (half their HD (rounded down) + 3). ' ' You gain a −2 penalty to one of your ability scores. This modification can be selected multiple times, and it's effects stack, but it cannot impose more than a −4 penalty to any single ability score. ''Cost: −1p Your land speed is decreased by 10 feet. This modification can be taken multiple times, and it's effects stack. Though, this template cannot lower a creatures land speed beneath 10 feet. Cost: −1p You no longer add any ability score modifier to your Reflex save, unless it is negative in value. Bonuses from other sources, such as feats or class features, still applies. A character cannot take this modification unless they have at least a +1 modifier in Dexterity. Cost: −1p You no longer add any ability score modifier to your Will save, unless it is negative in value. Bonuses from other sources, such as feats or class features, still applies. A character cannot take this modification unless they have at least a +1 modifier in Wisdom. Cost: −1p You no longer add any ability score modifier to your Fortitude save, unless it is negative in value. Bonuses from other sources, such as feats or class features, still applies. A character cannot take this modification unless they have at least a +1 modifier in Constitution. Cost: −1p You gain vulnerability to fire. You cannot select this modification if you select the warm body modification. Cost: −1p You gain vulnerability to cold. You cannot select this modification if you select the chill body modification. Cost: −1p : You gain a −2 penalty to your initiative. This modification can be selected multiple times, and it's effects stack, but it cannot impose more than a −6 penalty to initiative. Cost: −1p You gain a penalty to your touch AC and your normal AC equal to (2 + ¼ your HD). This penalty never applies to your flatfooted AC. Cost: −2p You gain a penalty to your flatfooted AC and your normal AC equal to (2 + ¼ your HD). This penalty never applies to your touch AC. Cost: −2p Your lifeforce has been sapped away, making it grow weak, insubstantial, and quick to flit away. Whenever you reach 0 hit points, you die, outright, and your body is considered to be destroyed, requiring a true resurrection spell, or a spell of similar power, in order to revive you. Additionally, if you die from dropping below 1 level due to negative levels, you lose your soul as well as your life, requiring a wish or miracle spell in order to be brought back to life. Also, when you are raised with a true resurrection spell, you lose a single level. An undead character cannot take this modification. Cost: −2p All of your HD, both past and future, worsen by one step, to a minimum of d4. Cost: −3p The energies within your body were not anchored to you very well during the process that made you what you are, and seem to wink out of reality at times, leaving you with terrible forces flowing through your blood. At the beginning of each day, roll 1d2. On a roll of 1, you gain absolutely no benefits from this template for the day. You still take penalties from this template however, if any apply. This lasts for the entire day, and, at the beginning of the next day, you roll again. Cost: −3p Any and all hit points you recover are split in half (rounded down, minimum 1), regardless of whether you are being healed by a negative energy effect, a positive energy effect, rest, due to the fast healing quality, or any other effect that restores hp. Cost: −3p You muscles grow stiff, your mind sluggish, and your health frail as energies foreign to your body corrupt you slowly. You take a penalty on all saves equal to (1 + ¼ HD). Cost: −3p Your body has become delicate, bending and breaking at the slightest attack. All damage dealt to you is doubled before being adjusted for Damage Reduction or any other form of resistance to damage. Cost: −4p Challenge Rating When a this template is applied to a creature, select any number of options from the above list, keeping track of the total p'' value of the options selected. When all the desired options are taken, add together the total ''p value, and refer to the follow table to determine the CR adjustment of the creature. Please note that it is impossible to go below +0 CR adjustment with this template. Level Adjustment When a this template is taken by a player character, they select any number of options from the above list, keeping track of the total p'' value of the options selected. When all the desired options are selected, add together the total ''p value, and refer to the follow table to determine the resultant level adjustment of the character. Please note that it is impossible to go below +0 level adjustment with this template. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Template Category:User:Rithaniel